Macaron
by walkingdisastersharkchild
Summary: The macarons, or what was left of them, had been mostly cracked in half, and if Rin hadn't smeared the jam along skin, they were placed almost strategically. Like Rin had another kind of plan. "I should take a photo. This looks good on you." makorin


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Free!_

**Author's note:** So allegedly I say "MakoRin" as "Macaron" by accident (and quite often) and then idk foodplay because hella. 2/3 stories as an apology for being the worst trade partner ever.

* * *

Rifling through his pocket, Makoto shifted from foot to foot. It was getting almost bitingly cold, and living so close to the ocean was always figured to be a bad decision this time of year. Behind him, as he struggled to find the key, his partner heaved another sigh, before falling into a bout of sneezes. Which was only followed by more grousing over this weather, and how he couldn't afford to get sick.

"Got it!"

Rin was first in the door, ducking under Makoto's arm which held the door just wide enough for him to get in. Laughing as Rin hurried to remove his shoes and coat, Makoto watched fondly as Rin disappeared further into the house, no doubt looking for blankets - or the kotatsu, as Rin started asking where it was after a few minutes.

With no small effort on their part, Makoto and Rin managed to recover the kotatsu from deep inside the closet, Rin setting it up almost immediately and diving under it in no time. Taking the bags abandoned at the entrance in favour of warmth, Makoto went into the kitchen, placing various cakes and drinks inside the fridge as Rin flicked through various channels on the tv.

"Want a drink?"

"Yeah."

Smiling to himself as he waited for the kettle to boil, Makoto stopped, then flushed a dark red. "This is just like ..." he began to mumble, before dropping to a crouch. Makoto covered his face with his hands, trying to ignore the heat of his cheeks. He didn't know what embarrassed him further: the realisation of what this situation was like, or his reaction to said situation.

"Oi, Makoto, you need some ... why are you down there?"

Peeking through his fingers, up at Rin, Makoto merely felt his cheeks burn hotter still. "I'm fine!"

"Huh." Rin perched on the counter, narrowing his eyes and stared at Makoto squarely. "That's why you're on the floor."

The comment did little to diminish the colouring of Makoto's cheeks, but it had him stand to his feet in an instant. Brushing his hands on his pants, Makoto ignored the way Rin leaned a little too close, trying to catch his gaze. It was far too embarrassing, what he thought of, and he definitely didn't want Rin to know about it.

Clicking his tongue, Rin hopped off the counter, pushing Makoto out of the way to finish with making tea. "Fine. But do you have any oranges?"

Makoto let out a breath of relief. "Ah, yes, I think so."

Slicing the oranges whilst Rin finished making the tea, Makoto's thoughts trailed back to how being like this felt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a light pink dusting on Rin's cheeks, and couldn't help but laugh. Rin frowned at him, before laughing himself.

"S-stop, Makoto!"

Makoto only laughed harder, as Rin huffed angrily. His laughter was effectively cut short, when Rin leaned in a little too close, and pressed his mouth against Makoto's, teasing Makoto's bottom lip and tugging it lightly. Nearly stumbling back as Rin pressed closer still, deepening the kiss, Makoto's brain managed to catch up and he pushed Rin back.

"Wha-"

"The knife," Makoto managed to get out, eyes darting down to where Rin's fingers were mere milimetres from the knife's edge.

Rin retracted his hand almost immediately, but didn't step back. "Uh, whoops?" Was all he offered, that had the both of them fall into a bout of laughter once more.

Kissing Rin once again, but pulling away before he could deepen it any further (because Rin had this thing where he was incapable of kissing anyway but deeply), Makoto ushered him back into the lounge. Rin snarked and grumbled, but took the cups of tea with him as he left, calling for Makoto to hurry up.

Cutting what was left of the oranges, Makoto placed them in a bowl quickly, and was about to leave when he remembered the cakes in the fridge.

"We should have some of those cakes you know, before Ren and Ran get to them later."

"I suppose."

Setting the bowl down, and retrieving the cakes from the fridge, Makoto rifled through the bag, before picking up a smaller bag. Opening it curiously, he noticed several smaller sweets inside, coloured brightly and - as he pressed down on one - slightly harder than other treats he had had before. Holding the packet up, he read the words alongside aloud. "Ma-ca-ro-n". Deciding on trying them, he took them back out to where Rin was seated, setting them on the table along with the sliced oranges.

Rin eyed the macarons suspiciously when Makoto offered them. "What are they?"

"Macarons. Apparently."

At Rin's apprehension, Makoto picked one up, pressed it gently between his fingers, before taking a bite. Chewing slowly, he smiled happily at the taste. It wasn't too sweet. Something probably even Rin could handle.

"Want one?"

Distractedly, Rin answered. He was far too focused on whatever the show was. "Nah. You look like you're enjoying them a little too much."

Chuckling, Makoto took another, chewing slowly as he watched the mid afternoon shows with vague interest. Shifting out of the kotatsu, and crossing his legs, Makoto reached over for another, before noticing the colour his fingers had started to turn. Licking his thumb, and frowning at the colouring that had started to stain, he realised only a few were left. Apologetically, he looked back over at Rin, opening his mouth to offer the last of the macarons to him, but stopped at the heated look sent his way.

"Uh, Rin?"

Makoto watched as Rin crawled his way over to kneel in front him, watched as Rin took the hand that was stained with colouring, and wrapped his lips around his index finger. He swallowed, loudly, when Rin's tongue ran across the rough pad of the digit, before releasing with a small _pop_. Rin kissed his way down to the thumb, and repeated the treatment, holding Makoto's gaze all the while.

Pressing an kiss to Makoto's palm, Rin looked over at what was left of the macarons. Makoto had a fleeting sense of fear at the smirk that settled on Rin's lips, but couldn't protest as Rin pushed him down, palms flat against his chest. Rin straddled him in an instant, and after a thought, reached over to pick one of the macarons up. Taking a bite, he nodded in agreement. "Not bad."

Breaking the shell, Rin scraped as much of the jam off as he could, and grinning down at Makoto, wiped it over his lips. Leaning down, inches away from Makoto's, Rin laughed lightly. "Wanna taste? Apparently it's pretty good."

Leaning up, Makoto licked and sucked Rin's lips, eagerly taking in as much as Rin was giving. Rin moaned into each kiss, shifting until he managed to get a hand between them. Sitting back up, Rin's chest was heaving, and the flush returned to his cheeks. Makoto shifted underneath him at the sight, noticing the way some jam was still left on his lips, and just how _good_ it made him look.

"Dammit, Makoto," Rin muttered, before pulling at the buttons on Makoto's shirt. Makoto shifted to let him get the material off, before falling back, blinking up at the ceiling until Rin dragged his fingers lightly over his nipples. The sudden movement had him momentarily dazed, but it wasn't until all too eager hands tugged at his pants, and nails grazed the skin just above his belt, that he jolted back upwards, almost butting his partner in the head in the process.

Whatever bravado Rin had left him in an instant, and both shared an equally embarrassed look. Makoto shifted uncomfortably under the heavy silence, as Rin groused to himself, fingers leaving Makoto in an instant.

"I'm sorry," Makoto offered, smiling gently when Rin flushed a deeper red, and mumbled his own apology in response.

"Try again from the top?"

Rin nodded, and pressed Makoto down again. "Just ... _stay_."

Makoto nodded in agreement, and left Rin to continue whatever it was he was doing. He jumped a little at the small amount of cold in several placed along his chest, but didn't ask. He _nearly_ winced, when the area just above his nipple received the same treatment. But, he didn't move, until Rin asked him to raise his hips so he could get his pants off.

It was then he was able to get a good look at what Rin had been doing, and his cheeks burned red at the sight. The macarons, or what was left of them, had been mostly cracked in half, and if Rin hadn't smeared the jam along skin, they were placed almost strategically. Like Rin had another kind of plan.

"I should take a photo. This looks good on you."

"Rin!"

"I'm kidding. Kind of." Rin winked, and Makoto let himself be pressed down again.

"At least take your clothes off. Please."

"Nah uh."

Rin kissed him like he hadn't kissed him in years, all tongue and teeth and teasing nips along Makoto's lower lip, that had the both of them moaning into it. A hand trailed southward, palming Makoto's erection through the thin cotton of his underwear, causing him to buck upwards. Makoto gripped Rin's shoulders, looking between them, and not feeling a lick of shame at the sight.

"You're soaking already," Rin mused, pressing open mouthed kisses along Makoto's neck.

Makoto didn't even manage to get Rin's name out in protest, as Rin latched onto the highest macaron half. A hiss left Makoto, as teeth and tongue scraped the area, cleaning it thoroughly. Languidly, Rin dragged his tongue southward, teasing the nipple not long enough, and further south again. At the base of Makoto's ribs, was another helping of jam, and Rin, slower this time, cleaned it up, following the outline of bone with care.

Chest heaving, Makoto could only watch through half lidded eyes as Rin moved between each point, like he'd purposely set them up this way. Which wouldn't surprise him at all, as Rin was full of ideas. Makoto voiced these thoughts, which Rin laughed at.

However, he paused, just at Makoto's right hipbone, unable to keep the smirk off his face. "Y'know, had I planned this, I would have had definitely done this down here."

Makoto moaned as Rin placed pressure (but not enough) against his hole, lightly drawing circles. Covering his face, Makoto was tempted to roll to his side and curl up in a ball, completely ashamed. He heard Rin click his tongue, and didn't resist as Rin took his hands and placed them on his head, almost encouraging to hold him.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Rin stretched over, fingers inching towards what seemed to be the last whole macaron. He grinned down at Makoto, who stared up, slightly concerned. "Open wide."

Makoto obeyed, and nearly bit into the thing until Rin removed it, an almost offended look on his face. "Don't do that. You can't break it, okay?"

"What?"

Huffing, Rin waved it in front of Makoto's eyes. "Don't bite into this macaron. Or you lose."

Not even remotely able to argue, Makoto opened his mouth just wide enough for Rin to set the macaron in. "Let's continue, hm?"

Makoto's fingers curled in Rin's hair immediately, as Rin's tongue dipped into his navel. Muffled moans left him, as he tried not to clamp his jaw shut. "'in." That was the best he could do. "'in".

Rin merely laughed, and not so gently pulled the front of Makoto's underwear down, freeing his erection, which almost brought Makoto to tears. "Now, here's the real test."

At least he's being nice, Makoto considered, before all coherent thought left him as Rin gave a soft tug, trailing a vein with his thumb as he ran his hand down. Almost absentmindedly, Rin jerked him off, whilst his mouth was sucking at the skin on his thigh, ignoring Makoto's muffled protests and insistence until he was laughing again.

Sitting up a little, Rin looked at Makoto forlornly. "Too bad I ran out of macarons ... I could have licked the centre off riiiiiight here." Rin gave the spot he was talking about a lick, which had Makoto's eyes roll into the back of his head.

Mouth followed tongue, as Rin took what he could in. Clutching his left thumb tightly, Rin tried further still, drawing a range of sound from Makoto he didn't know he could make. Pleased with himself, Rin drew back up, relying on shallower movement to draw all sorts of noises. Makoto's legs were quaking around him, and Rin hoisted one leg over his shoulder, as he moved down further still.

Tonguing Makoto's balls, Rin stopped instantly when he heard that small _crack_. Makoto moaned loudly, jerking upwards before his hips fell down, muscles quivering.

"Ri-nnnn," Makoto drew his name out, as Rin kissed his way back up.

Touching Makoto's still half-hard cock gently, Rin grinned. "That was easier than I expected."

Makoto narrowed his eyes in response, and shakily sat up, hands tugging at Rin's clothes. "Get undressed. Now."

Rin laughed, and hoisted his shirt up as Makoto pulled at his belt. There was no way he was going to lose.

* * *

**Author's note: **and Rin totally rode Makoto's cock hard after. The end.

**Please review.**


End file.
